The field of the invention is exercising devices, and the invention relates more particularly to devices for exercising the arm and shoulder of the user.
An almost unlimited number of exercising devices are known for strengthening the muscles of athletes in almost every sport. Unfortunately, most exercising devices are so expensive that they are only available to members of an exercising club or a large team. One example of an expensive exercising device is shown in the Sagedahl et al. Pat. No. 4,592,545. In FIGS. 23 and 24, it can be seen that a baseball 226 is attached to a straight length 206 to an arm 24. An exercising device that forces the user to move his hand in a fixed ark is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,015. For most sports, particularly for softball and baseball, the athlete's arm does not move in a circle or a part of a circle but, instead, in a complex arc. A wheel affixed about a vertical axis and having a leather strap secured around one of the yolks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,027. Another exercising device for muscular rehabilitation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,268. With the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,027, these devices are relatively expensive and impractical for the individual athlete's home use. For many sports, such as baseball and softball, it would be beneficial for the player to be able to exercise at home with an exercising device that is reasonable in cost and adjustable for different strengths, heights, ages, and for both males and females.